


Your Roommate's Cum Is the Only Thing That Gets You Off

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, dark AF, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M][Script Offer] [Rape]due to [Coercion][Drugs Make You Not Orgasm][Cum is Cure][Forced Bimbofication][Body Betrayal][Pillow Princess][Exhibitionism][Masturbation][Blowjobs][Multiple Orgasms][So Much Cum Play][Heavy Self-Degradation][Master][Sir][This is Gonna Get Dark]
Kudos: 9





	Your Roommate's Cum Is the Only Thing That Gets You Off

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: This is a slow burn that takes a left turn, then it just gets NUTS, ok? She hasn't had an orgasm in WEEKS and she doesn't know why. She's very much accustomed to getting her own way, especially sexually, but now she's in this fucked up situation and her body is betraying her once a solution for her immediate problems are found. 
> 
> There's a honest-to-goodness darkness that's also there. Her threats are not empty. She will make him PAY and pay DEARLY. But, until then... her body wants what it wants, no matter the cost. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Look, this is all fucked up. There's a sequel that's already forming. She's gonna turn full fucking Yandere. Also, the “situation” is morally fucking reprehensible and I like the fact she never, ever loses sight of that. 
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---  
(Taking in a deep breath. Exhaling. Talking to herself, trying not to panic, giving a pep-talk:) Come on, girl. You've got this. Just... just all in your head. Ok?

You can do this. 

You've got the new toy. And, you're naked. Except for the socks, gotta try to keep feet warm, right? 

And, uh... hydrated? Right, hydrated – where's that iced tea - (She takes a drink. Exhales again, almost sounds like a sob.) We can do this. 

We got this.

We can fucking * climax. * (A moment, then the panic rises in her voice:) God, I hope I can. (Takes in a deep, shuddering breath again... then, back to the self pep-talk:) Come on. None of that. No pressure. No fucking pressure at * all. * 

You're horny. As * fuck. * You want to climax. 

You * need * to climax. Just... relax. Right? 

Right. (She starts to masturbate. The more natural and real and long this part is, the better. Relatively quiet, too, because... she DOES have a roommate. Her problem isn't that she isn't turned on, or that she doesn't get close – oh, she gets SO deliciously close. But.... she gets to that delicious, precipitous edge...) Come on. 

So close. 

Fuck.

FUCK.

(Almost sobbing outright) So close... so fucking close... 

Please.

Please.

(Whispering, desperate) Please... (Her breath catching, maybe this is it, but she knows it isn't and she lets out a strangled cry of utter and complete frustration, then – SFX: KNOCK ON THE DOOR.) What the * fuck * - 

(SFX: she scrambles to put on covers, screaming in irritation before she can catch herself) What the * fuck * do you want?

(SFX: more rustling as she goes to pull the bedroom door open. Beyond pissed.) What? What the fuck? Can I help you with something? Fucking * what * man?

Why the * fuck * are you laughing? 

(Hissing) Were you standing by my door and * listening * to me?

You know what, asshole? Yeah, I * was * masturbating. The walls are thin. We've already established this – sometimes, you can hear me, sometimes, I can hear * you. * 

Can I * help * you with something or did you decide to just be a fucking * perv * and let me know that you were standing by my door and listening in?

(A beat. Deadpan.) Uh... no. No, you may * not * come in. The fuck? I'm naked underneath these bedsheets, and frankly, asshole, I don't give a fuck what you've got to say. 

Especially after – what was it? Two weeks ago?

Nah. Nah, I'm good. I really don't want to buy what you're selling, roomie. 

I'm gonna close my door, now. Stay there and listen, or go to the other end of the apartment, I don't fucking care, just - 

(A beat.) You... you just want to ask me one question?

What... what question?

You know what? I don't care. At all. 

No. Fuck your question and fuck * you * you creepy little shit - 

(A beat. Takes in a deep breath) The... the * fuck * did you just ask me?

When was the last time I was able to have an * orgasm * - that's * none * of your * business, * you - 

Oh, it certainly wasn't when I made the biggest fucking mistake of my life and tried to fuck * you * - 

(A beat. Growling) Who...the * fuck * are you calling... a * “pillow princess?”* 

How am * I * a prude? Are you serious? 

Just because I * don't * suck... (Disgusted, whispering indignantly) Suck * dick * … doesn't make me a prude. Ok? 

It's not * my * fault you couldn't... couldn't just fuck me. Like you were supposed to.

Like a * real * man's supposed to. 

(Smug, final) Now, if you'll excuse me, * roomie, * I need to finish take care of myself. Fuck off or stay outside of my door. I don't care. 

Just don't say a fucking * word. * 

(A beat) You better – you better take your hand off of my door. Or else - 

(A beat. Hint of worry.) What... what do you mean – like I said. It's... it's none of your business, when last I was able to have an...

(A longer beat. Anger) What... what do you mean... you might have * something * to do with that?

No. No, you can't come in. Still. 

No, I think you can stand there. In front of me. And, explain what the * fuck * you mean.

What? I mean... yeah. I still... still drink the iced tea you make. You said it was ok - 

(Mounting horror) I mean... yeah, I've really... really gotten to love the taste, and - 

I mean... 

I mean...

What... what're you trying to say?

(Venomous) You motherfucker. You piece of shit. 

Oh, you think this is fucking funny? You asshole. You fucking... * urgh.* 

What did you do to me? What did you put * in * the iced tea - 

What the * fuck * did you do to me?

Stop. Fucking. Laughing. 

(A beat) I want the fucking antidote. Or cure. Right now.

Right fucking now. 

(Angry, helpless) You smug motherfucker.

You arrogant * shit. * 

You'll pay for this. I promise you that. 

I don't care how, or how long it will take, but I'll - 

(Sputtering) Of * course * I want to fix this! Tell me! 

Tell me * now. * 

(Trying, failing and not revealing her desperation:) I knew something was wrong. I could get so close, but never, ever, ever get over the edge. I thought it was in my head, at first.

But, nothing's worked. Nothing's worked at all. 

(Frustrated) I tried... so many things. The new toys... different kinds of porn... new kinks...

And, the * absolute * worst part? Is that – (hesitant, but desperate) I can get so fucking * close. * So, so close. And, I just... I just can't.

(Pained, whispering) I just can't * cum, * ok?

It * hurts, * man.

(Exhaling) My... you know. 

My * pussy, * ok? I'm fucking... aching all the time. 

(Seething) Yes, I'm wet, ok. Yes, right fucking now. Is that what you want to hear? Huh? Is this all part of your sick fucking... what * is * this, some kind of * joke * to you?

How * desperate * am I? (A beat) Yeah. I figured. I figured you'd... you were going to ask something like that. 

(Seething) Let me guess – I gotta... what? Suck your dick? Is that it?

Gotta suck your dick until you cum in my mouth and force me to swallow your... your fucking * semen *?

Oh, * beautifully * ironic, huh? Because, I * refused * to last time - 

(Sarcastically) Right... and then, when you're done using me for... whatever your filthy, degenerate mind can come up with, you'll just leave me just as desperate as before. 

(Venomous) Yeah, no thanks, asshole. I'm not going to play into your little... fucked up porno-scenario - 

(A beat. Then... quiet, bitter laughter... that turns into an outright laughing fit at the absolute absurdity. Give her a moment. Then:) Oh, sucking your dick * is * the cure?

Oh, of course. Of * course * it is. 

“Family recipes” for the iced tea? Why the fuck should I care * where * this bullshit comes from - 

(A beat. Then, sarcastically) Oh, right, right. It's not the * actual * sucking of your cock. 

It's your * cum * that's the cure. 

(Deadpan) Right, absolutely. That makes * perfect * sense.

Of * course * I don't believe you, you fucking * asshole * - 

(Growling in frustration) * FUCK. * I just... I just... want to fucking * cum, * ok. But, you just can't... can't make me just - 

(Surprised) What... show of good faith? (Listening a moment... then, bitter laugh) Ah... I see. 

So, you'll... just stand there. And, all I have to do... is get comfortable... and, play with my pussy. And, let you watch. So you can - 

And, correct me if I'm wrong here - 

Get hard. And, jerk off. Watching me. So you can work up some pre-cum... and, let me figure out if you're bullshitting me, huh. 

(Sarcastically) That's all I'll need to do?

(Bitter laugh) Oh, but of * course * the more of your semen I ingest, the better I'll feel. Of * course. * 

(Deep sigh. Desperate:) This is fucked up. You know that, right. This is... this is fucked up. 

(Spitting) Shut up, ok. Just... shut up. Shut the fuck up. 

I can't... I can't believe I'm doing this...

You know what? You... you stay. Right there. Right in the fucking door. Don't come in, until I tell you. 

I'll... I'll just sit here. On the edge of my bed. 

(Grumbling) Where... where the fuck is my toy - 

(Snapping) Yes, I'm gonna use my toy and keep it * underneath * these covers, because, fuck * you, * that's why - 

Come on. Take your cock out. Let's get this done already. 

(Spitting) Yes, just like * that * you fucking * asshole. * You want me, don't you? Just like this, huh? Desperate and needy and – and, just * needing * to get off - 

Just... just shut up. 

(Growling) Fuck. You. Ok? Like... just for the record. One more time. Fuck. You.

I * hate * how much you think this is funny.

(Deep shuddering breath of desperation as she starts to play with herself) I didn't... I don't know what to do. I've been going insane. 

I've spent * hours * locked in my room. Using all of my toys. My fingers. 

I bought new ones. 

Better vibrators. Bigger dildos. 

Fucked myself... until I could barely move my arms. Or my hips. 

Tried anal... dilators. Butt-plugs. 

I can't... I can't even fucking squirt. 

But, I'm so fucking wet. Dripping. 

Trickling down my thighs. 

Nothing. 

Nothing gets me off. 

The only thing... that takes the edge off...

Is... now... my mind...

Can start to go... just starts to quiet down...

As I'm filled... with so much fucking need...

(Gasping) Thank * God * you're getting... getting so hard. (Seething) Oh, you * do * love this, don't you. 

Come on. Take out that fucking * cock * already - 

Fine. I'll... I'll open up the covers, ok? So... so you can see my... my naked body underneath. A bit. 

Fuck. 

I just take this toy and... I just press it... press it against my clit...

This is how I've been. Day. After day. After day.

(Deep moan for a bit as she just masturbates for a few, long moments. Then, darkly:) I'm going to... I'm going to fuck you up for this. 

I swear on everything I love.

I will.

I know you don't believe me. I know my anger... I know my anger just turns you on, even more. 

I hope you * choke * on it. 

All the things... I'm gonna do to you... as soon as I'm able to...

(She keeps playing with herself, getting lost in the moment. Really, her vengeance is gonna be BIBLICAL in her mind and it's getting her closer and closer to the edge) Oh, what do I have in mind?

(Darkly) I'd rather... I'd rather * show * not * tell...* 

Come on. Take your cock out. I see how much it's straining. I see how much you want to start jerking it. 

Want me to pull out my tits, huh? Want to watch me... watch me tease and pinch my nipples as I play with my greedy little pussy, huh? 

Like watching me... open up my legs, wide, now? Get a good look at me. I can feel how wet my inner * thighs * are right now, * fuck * - 

Yes. There you go. Take it out - 

(Clears throat. Deadpan) Not... not too shabby. I guess. (Licks lips) Fuck though... you smell... smell pretty good...

I mean... for a fucking * asshole, * anyway – (She writhes/gasps) Yeah, jerk that cock. Make it feel... make it feel * really * good.

Because... if you think...

I'm gonna let that... let that cock... 

Inside of me again...

No matter... how good it looks... 

No matter... how good... it smells...

No matter... how fucking... rock... fucking... hard... it is...

(Getting closer and closer to the edge) No way. Not gonna happen. You. Don't. Deserve. My. Pussy – (And, lets out a frustrated cry) God * dammit, * I'm so close, I know I am - 

Fine. Fine, come fucking * closer. * I'm not... getting up from here. 

And, I'm * not * licking that pre-cum from your cock. 

I fucking... hate cum. I hate it so much.

The texture. The taste. The smell.

But... especially... the texture. 

I'll just... I'll just... (muttering) Why do... you smell... so fucking good...

Uh. 

Sorry. I mean... 

Look: come... inside. My fucking room.

Yes. Faster, you * fucker. * 

Don't fucking * saunter, * as you stroke that dick - 

Come over here, faster, and - 

I'm just... gonna brush my hand...against the head of your cock - 

(Disgusted) There. Like that. (A beat. Still grossed out) Fuck, man – I've * never * eaten cum before. 

This is... this is fucked if this is real, even more fucked up if you just... just * tricked * me - 

(Exasperated, desperate) Fine, fine - 

And, I'll just... lick that slick smear off of my hand – (She sniffs it. Begins to grimace. Then... a moment.) Wait... even... even your pre-cum smells...

Good...

(She licks her hand. Licks it again. Lets out a deep, desperate moan.) Oh my God. What... what the fuck.... 

This tastes...

(Unbelieving) Good? What...

What's this... doing to me...

(She begins playing with her clit again. Faster this time. Hope?) Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

(Through gritted teeth) You – what? Jerk... jerk you off?

(Hissing) Fuck. You. No, I – (Working herself closer and closer...) 

Fine. * Fine. * Just... just a little bit... just to get... a little bit more – (She begins to jerk him off as she continues playing with herself) Yes. Ok. I see. More... more of that precum... 

I can... I can just... lick it off my hand, now – (SFX: she does. Moans. This is... visceral. Animalistic.)

(Fighting to hold back the words, but it's a losing battle as she hisses through gritted teeth) It's working. Fuck you. It's fucking... working. 

I - 

Oh God - 

Jerk you. Faster. Need. Just... a little bit more. Yesyesyes leak all over my hand - 

(She greedily licks her hand clean, takes in a deep breath -) Oh, fuck. Fuck. It's... it's... (And, FINALLY... she begins to tumble off that edge and - )Cumming. Fuck. Cummming – (And, ORGASM! HOORAH! Say whatever comes naturally here. But, on that come down...)

Oh. Oh my God. (Horrified) No. Oh no.

It's... it's * true. * 

(Seething, disgusted) I can't believe... I did that. I can't believe you * made * me do that. 

Oh, put your fucking * dick * away, ok? I'm... I'm good, now. Right?

(A beat) What is * up * with you and that fucking laugh? 

(Seething) I said... put your fucking * dick * away, man. I... I fucking got mine, alright?

Fair trade. Considering what you * did * to me - 

(Anger fading into... being particularly distracted. And aroused.) Are you... are you seriously starting to jerk off again right now? The fuck... the fuck is your... 

The fuck is your problem...

I'm not... not even... that horny...

Anymore...

God... there's... there's still more of that... pre-cum...

I...

(Snapping out of it for a moment) Oh, * fuck * you. I don't... don't care if it goes to... to waste...

You...

(Struggling, squirming) Shit. Shitshitshitshit. (Bursting) Ok, look – one more time. Just... just like before. 

I'm... I'll... I'll jerk it, ok? Just - 

Hey, what... what are you doing? Why are you backing away? I said I'll do it, ok?

Not... not “good enough?”

(Growling) Stop. Laughing. At me. I mean it, you * fuck. * 

Why... why are you just rolling... your palm over your head like that – (He smears it across her face, making her cry out in disgust -) What the * fuck * - why did you smear it on my fucking * mouth * -

I – (She licks her lips. Whimpers) This is... this is gross. 

This is fucking disgusting. 

You're not... you're not going to treat me like this. I swear... 

I swear...

(Holding back frustrated tears) Why... why does it have to taste so good? Why... why do I need more of it so bad?

(A beat. Quietly:) Yes. Yes, I want more.

(A beat. Takes in a deep breath. Still quiet. Defiant:) Yes, “sir.” Yes, I want more... of your cum.  
What... what will I do for it? I... 

I can... go back to playing with myself, yes? You... you liked that. I know you do. See? I've... I've got my legs spread again. My fingers... playing with my pussy again...

I see how hard your cock is. Just... just jerk off for me. And, I can just - 

(Whimpering) Look, I... I just don't suck dick, ok? That... that's for other girls. 

It's... just something I don't do - 

Yes – I mean, yes, * sir * I want more of your cum, but - 

Can't you see how wet my cunt is, sir? Can't you hear it? As I play with it? Why... why can't that just be enough - 

(A beat. Then, So FURIOUS) Fuck. You. I'll fucking do it. I'll fucking suck your cock – 

I fucking * hate * you so much - (And... it's over. Desperation. Hunger. On a visceral, cellular level. The sloppiest, hungriest, wettest blowjob begins, even as she doesn't stop playing with herself. This is mostly all the BJ/moaning/wetness noises, but some suggested lines in between breaths/beats:)

Not fair. 

So delicious. 

Need more. Need this cock.

Need to cum. 

Need all your cum.

All this spit. And cum.

Frothing down my chin.

My tits.

My stomach. 

Yes, the taste. The fucking taste.

Can't get enough.

Your balls. So full.

Empty them.

Empty them in my mouth - 

Do anything for it. 

Pleasepleasepleaseplease - 

Oh fuck. 

Gonna cum.

Cum sucking around this fucking cock - 

(And, she orgasms AGAIN – more intense than before. Mind-blankingly good. Give her that moment of deep, shuddering breaths...) I... 

I...

(Desperate, lost) What... what did you * do * to me? 

(Still trying to gather herself, but... good luck!) So hard... to think. Of anything.

Other than... other than this cock. 

Those heavy balls.

(Whimpering) My pussy. My poor, aching pussy.

Yes. 

Yes, sir.

Yes, I can... I can do that for you, sir.

Just... just lie back, like this, right? 

(Desperate) Please. Please, sir. I'm doing what you're telling me – pulling my legs back. Holding my thighs open with my hands.

So you can look get a good look at me.

At my... at my hungry little pussy. Drooling. It's drooling for you, sir. 

I can feel... feel my juices... dripping down to my asshole, too. Feel how it's getting wet, too. 

Use me, sir. Please? Please?

(Whimpering, desperate) Why are you just standing there? Why are just stroking your... your delicious cock?

Why won't you * fuck * me?

You've won. Alright? You've... you've won. 

I'm... I'm a greedy little bitch. I'm still being a greedy little bitch.

But, now... now, I'll do anything. Anything. Just to have your cum in my mouth again. Just to feel so fucking good.

Use me. 

That's it, sir. Yes. Come closer. Oh God, come closer. Yes, keep jerking your cock. 

Pleasepleaseplease – (melting) Yesyesyesyes – rub that hard shaft... right against my pussy - 

Oh * fuck * that feels... that feels – (Gasping/moaning) Yes... slide the flat of that shaft... right between my lips - 

I love... love how you're pushing my thighs back... and rubbing yourself against me...

So wet. So hard. So fucking... so fucking good - 

(Deep ragged breath, finding herself beginning to get to orgasm again...) Yes. Yes, right against my clit. Fuck. Yes, just like that... each stroke... of that fucking cock – rubbing... directly on it...

Please. Please don't stop. Please. 

Anything.

I'll do anything.

Be. 

Anything.

Yesyesyes – I'll be your... I'll be your * cumslut. * 

I'll be... I'll be * Master's * cumslut - 

Just don't stop.

Just don't fucking stop. 

Please. Please. Press against me harder. Harder, Master. Harder.

Make your cumslut... cum... again... (And.. so on and so on until... she begins to orgasm AGAIN – and, that's when he draws back... and, THRUSTS himself into her in one, fell swoop) FUCK. STUFF YOUR SLUT WITH YOUR COCK. (Hard. Pounding. Thrusts. Not fast, just DEEP. She can't even find her voice for a while. Take your time with this, however you want to play it. Until, finally:)

Bottom.

Bottom me out.

Yes, Master. 

Stretch this pussy.

Split me open.

Fill me. 

Use me.

Pound me. 

Hard.

Harder.

Fuck me. 

Please. 

Please. 

Don't stop. 

Don't ever stop.

I need you.

Need this dick.

Fucking dick.

Balls slapping.

Against... my ass.

Empty them. 

Please.

Feel you. 

Getting close. 

Need your cum.

Need your cum in my mouth. 

Swallow you.

Swallow every drop.

Feels so good. 

Coursing down my throat. 

I wanna cum. Cum one more time. 

Cum with me.

Cum with me. 

Please.

Please?

PLEASE?

Ohfuckyes – (And... one last orgasm for her! Which... of course, begins to trigger his and, breathless:) Pull out, climb on top of me, Master - 

Yes, fucking * grab * my hair like that, shove your cock into my fucking * mouth * use me like the cumslut that I am - (And...she sucks him off to the point of no return with wild abandon and lip-smacking relish as she swallows every last drop. Deep, deep ragged breaths as we give her a long moment to come down... and, the spell seems to be lifted some...)

Holy... holy shit. 

I...

You... uh. Can... get off of me, now.

(Finding more steel in her voice as she struggles up, wiping at her mouth. Then... in disbelief.) How... how am I * feeling*?

Really?

That's what the fuck you're gonna ask me?

Oh my God. I just swallowed... so much...

Are you... are you fucking * happy * with yourself, you sonuvabitch? Making me do those things?

This... this better be it. I swear-to-God. This better... be the fucking cure. 

(Sarcastically) Oh, “just don't drink anymore of the iced tea,” huh? It'll clear out of my system in a few more weeks?

A few more * weeks*?

You fucking * asshole * - what am I supposed to do in between now and then?

(Hissing) You think this is how it ends, huh? You think I'm gonna just let this slide?

Yeah, you better... better gather your things. And get out of my room.

I promise you, roomie.

I * promise * you.

This isn't the end of this. Not by a long shot. 

You wait and see what “Master's Cumslut” is gonna * do * to you. 

You wait. 

Just you fucking wait.

Now, get * out. * 

\---THE END---


End file.
